


Programma di morte

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poison, Substance Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “Signore, le faccio notare che la bevanda che vuole ingerire è altamente velenosa”.“Sai, Jarvis? Mi è appena passata la voglia di veleno. Dov'è quella schifezza alla clorofilla?”.





	Programma di morte

****Tony girò la bevanda, l'odore di alcool misto a limone e coca cola gli pungeva le narici. Sollevò il cucchiaio battendolo contro il vetro con un tintinnio, alcune gocce caddero verso il basso.  
“Lo sapevi, Jarvis? L'aspirina, in un bicchiere di coca cola, ha lo stesso effetto di una droga” disse.  
Si piegò, aprì un mini-frigorifero e ne estrasse un contenitore. Lo portò sul tavolo, lo aprì e guardò i cubetti di ghiaccio azzurro fumante.  
“Se mischi un'aspirina, il cuba libre original e del ghiaccio all'azoto secondo te cosa ottieni?” chiese.  
Prese con delle pinze due cubetti di ghiaccio, li gettò nel bicchiere facendo schizzare alcune gocce sul tavolo.  
“Otterrebbe un cocktail che la condurrebbe alla morte con una sicurezza del 99,89%, signore” disse Jarvis.  
Tony sogghignò, chiuse il contenitore e lo ripose nel frigorifero in miniatura. Si rizzò, girò la bevanda osservando il fumo azzurrino salire dal bicchiere.  
“Sai, mi piacerebbe un po' di partecipazione quando si parla della mia morte”.  
Tirò su il cucchiaio, guardò i residui di bevanda che conteneva e lo avvicinò alle labbra.  
“In fondo tra qualche giorno morirò per il palladio, no? Sarebbe più da me andarmene per un eccesso d'alcool, non trovi?” chiese.  
“Signore, le vorrei ricordare che la bevanda che sta per ingerire è altamente velenosa”.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e poggiò il cucchiaio.  
“Sai, Jarvis? Mi è appena passata la voglia di veleno. Dov'è quella schifezza alla clorofilla?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick: Lady Atena.  
> Challenge 1: La sfida dei duecento prompt.  
> Prompt: 35; Morte.  
> Challenge 2: Think Angst.  
> Tabella: Set 01 – Armi. Veleno.  
> NdA: La ricetta originale del Cuba Libre è a base di Rum scuro, succo di mezzo lime e Coca Cola.


End file.
